Air conditioning and refrigeration systems provide cooling, ventilation and humidity control for all or part of a climate-controlled area such as a refrigerator, a cooler, a building and the like. Generally, a refrigeration cycle includes four basic stages to provide cooling. First, a vapor refrigerant is compressed at high pressure and high temperature using one or more compressors. Second, the compressed vapor refrigerant is cooled into a liquid using condensers or compressers. The condensers may utilize a fan to move ambient air across condenser coils to provide a heat exchange. Third, the liquid refrigerant is passed through an expansion device that reduces the pressure and further reduces the temperature of the liquid refrigerant. The liquid refrigerant is then pumped within the climate-controlled area to one or more evaporators. The liquid refrigerant absorbs heat from the surroundings in an evaporator coil, causing the liquid refrigerant to evaporate back into a vapor. Finally, the vapor refrigerant returns to the compressor and the cycle repeats. Various alternatives on this basic refrigeration cycle are known and may be used herein.
The evaporator, in a typical refrigeration system, is positioned inside the climate-controlled area to transfer heat from the climate-controlled area to the refrigerant. The remaining components are typically positioned outside the climate-controlled area and may be positioned within a condenser unit housing. The condenser unit housing may include one or more compressors, a condenser coil and a fan assembly. The condenser dispenses the heat from the climate-controlled area to the ambient surroundings or elsewhere.